


One Step Closer to Perfection

by wolfish_willow



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Ratings: R, Schmoop, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen, making a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer to Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for insertcode11's fandom_stocking, originally posted [here](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/242447.html?thread=4502031#t4502031).

"Just go with the blue."

Jared shot Jensen a pointed look, wrinkling his nose at the swatch of pastel blue. "Or we could stay away from pink and blue and go with green," he suggested with a shrug, reaching out for the different shades of green swatches along the wall. When Jensen put the blue down with nothing more that a roll of his eyes, Jared smiled and handed him two of the greens he liked best, a deep almost emerald green and the lighter shade close to what he was used to seeing in all the baby magazines and the aisles at the store when he actually let himself look. 

They got the colors mixed and Jared felt the excitement thrumming through him. One step, down. One step closer to being ready for the day the papers came through. One step closer to the family they'd been trying to grow for years.

***

The room was nearly finished. The walls were painted in the lighter of the two green Jared picked, the trim at the bottom and the window sills done in the darker. Jared smiled softly, eyes trailing over the crib that would turn into a toddler's bed if and when it was needed, made up with cute jungle and desert cartoon animal designs. A tan lion with an orange mane smiled at him from the wall on the opposite wall from the bed, where Jensen had taken days painting the design onto it, with a blank space at the bottom where they would put the name of the child when the adoption papers finally went through.

He sighed quietly, allowing one last _almost_ -disappointed sound for himself and Jensen and the fact that they couldn't have any children of their own biologically. He was ecstatic that they had the chance to adopt and so grateful to Danneel for helping them get their foot in the door. And even if he found himself magically pregnant now after so many years of trying, he would never back out of it. They would make good parents, Jared was sure of it. Their child would never have any reason to doubt of their love for him no matter what. 

That didn't change the last two years of trying only to end up disappointed with each test. It didn't matter that they had more than enough money to take care of a kid together, all the years they'd spent working and saving and working some more until Jensen was finally his own boss and Jared had gained a reputation as an architect that people should be willing to contract for their special projects. 

But now they were going to finally get the chance to build a family, just like they'd been planning for years. Jared didn't bother biting back the grin threatening to break free, stretching wide across his face. 

All their years of working toward this and they were finally there. It didn't matter that it wasn't exactly how he'd pictured it when they got married. They were doing it. 

He couldn't wait. 

***

"You're serious, right?"

Jared grinned at the excitement in his husband's voice that made him sound like a little kid who'd just gotten everything he ever wanted. Danneel was smiling, too, pink made-up lips stretched wide and happy for them. She nodded, red waves bouncing over her shoulders. "Completely serious, hon. Everything is done. T's crossed, I's dotted. You two are officially approved as adoptive parents." 

She stood suddenly, rushing around her desk and wrapping her arms around first Jensen, then Jared. "Congratulations!" 

Jared returned the hug, held her just a moment longer and bounced a little with her before letting her go. Then he was tugged to the side and engulfed in Jensen's arms. He laughed into the kiss his husband pulled him into, too happy to contain it and didn't break away until Danni cleared her throat. 

"I've got to go grab the rest of the paperwork, talk to a couple people. Then you guys will be all set, okay?" 

"Yeah." 

Jensen pulled Jared close again just as the door clicked shut. His husband's lips were soft under his own and Jared opened easily when Jensen's tongue licked across the seam. Jensen's hand curled around the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair and Jared groaned, pressed against Jensen's body, only stopped by the arms of the chairs between them. 

He grunted at the barrier, remembering where they were. "Jen," he mumbled into the man's mouth. "Jensen." 

His husband pulled away reluctantly. "What?" 

"We're in Danni's office." 

The smirk on Jensen's face most certainly did _not_ cause the blood to rush south or Jared's neck and cheeks to heat up. It was the same smirk he wore whenever he wanted to get his way, knew he _would_ get his way because Jared could resist it as well as Jensen could resist his 'puppy dog eyes': not at all. 

"You're _crazy_ ," he started to say, but it was muffled by Jensen's lips and tongue. 

He let himself be dragged onto his feet and pressed back into the high desk. Things clinked behind them, shaking with the desk, but he barely noticed because Jensen's hands were slipping under his shirt and over his pants and teasing at the budding erection growing beneath the denim. 

Jared couldn't believe what they were about to do in their friend's office, at her _work_. But then Jensen pulled away to suck at the joint where his neck met his shoulder, deft fingers unzipping his fly and curling around his cock before flipping him around, and he didn't care anymore. 

Really, it was just one more fantasy to cross off the list. He'd always wanted Jensen to bend him over a desk. 

***

"God, he's perfect."

Jensen's voice was hushed in the quiet of the room and Jared nodded. 

Will was asleep in his bed, old enough now to no longer need the crib. They'd adopted him young, but he'd been nearly a toddler still and now he was big enough that he needed to use the bed instead of the crib. 

Of course, there was a crib on the other side of the room occupied by their new baby girl. Jared would never have imagined that he would finally end up pregnant just after they'd been approved for adoption but he didn't think he could be happier. 

Lorelai was sleeping peacefully – though Jared knew that would only last for a couple of hours before she needed feeding – and she was just as gorgeous as her brother, sucking her little thumb. 

Jensen walked over and stood with him at the door to the room for a minute, the both of them taking a minute to just watch their family in a rare peaceful moment. 

Their family was growing, just like they'd always wanted. 

It wasn't exactly the way they'd pictured it for years. But it was perfect. 

  


**END**   



End file.
